delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Regional accents in Delongo
The regional accents of English speakers in Delongo show great variation across the areas where English is spoken as a first language. This article provides an overview of the many identifiable variations in pronunciation, usually deriving from the phoneme inventory of the local dialect, of the local variety of Standard English between various populations of native English speakers. Local accents are part of local dialects. Any dialect of English has unique features in pronunciation, vocabulary, and grammar. The term "accent" describes only the first of these, namely, pronunciation. See also: List of dialects of the English language. Non-native speakers of English tend to carry over the intonation and phonemic inventory from their mother tongue into their English speech. For more details see Non-native pronunciations of English. Among native English speakers, many different accents exist. Further variations are to be found within the regions identified below; for example, towns located less than 10 miles (16 km) from the city of Manchester such as Bolton, Oldham and Salford, each have distinct accents, all of which form the Lancashire accent, yet in extreme cases are different enough to be noticed even by a non-local listener. There is also much room for misunderstanding between people from different regions, as the way one word is pronounced in one accent will sound like a different word in another accent. Delongonian Dialects The regional variations in english has been developing since the 1300s, and remains a constant to this day. Northwestern Delongo remains the most diverse for english-language accents. Northwestern Delongo Rupertland In the Rupertland 'Nation' the accents remain incredibly similar to that of London. Rupertland city tends to follow the accent of Cockney or South London. North-of-the-Wye, a similar East London accent tends to adopted. South-of-the-Wye the accent is similar to the English midlands. In Jamesland, a Southern England accent is adopted. In Ruberta, sophisticated North London accents are adopted. In the broader Emileland, a Northern England accent is common. In Westland, an accent similar to that of the scottish is used. In Coldland, a scottish accent can be heard on the coasts, but in Central Coldland, a welsh accent is most common. Urban New London Area In West New London, the accent is almost the exact same as that of North London. In the eastern UNLA, the accent is similar to that of South London. In Sasin, a new accent has developped that is close to East London, but is often recognized as its own. Some have begun to suggest that the Sasin accent is slowly getting closer to that of the southern USA. Furthermore, the UNLA is beginning to see more and more accents develop, and the regional variation is becomming greater. Quad-Blix and Las Forstain In Northern Las Forstain (including Blockton), accents similar to that of Rupertland and the UNLA are most common. But in Southern Las Forstain and the entire Quad-Blix, a more flat accent has developed. Today the accent seems to be a melt of American and British English, with qualities from both dialects being very similar. This has become known as Blixian English, and was pioneered by people such as Ronald Kay Blix who thought that it was a more proper way to speak, after growing up with a english professor for a father. The Blixian English has become known as the de facto way of speaking english for new english speakers, and has developed into one of the most popular dialects of english in the world. Vue Baie In Vue Baie, most english speakers speak english as a second language, so a french accent is common. The french accent is similar to Acadian and Quebec french rather then France french. Northeastern Delongo and the Adimoore Peninsula In Northeastern Delongo and on the Adimoore Peninsula, the American accent is most common, with slight variations that often go unnoticed.